In the dark I wait
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: Chamber of Secrets scene from a different POV. Ever wonder what objects in the HP universe might be perceiving? Maybe magical things have thoughts too...


Summary - Chamber of Secrets scene from a unique POV. Ever wonder what objects in the HP universe might be perceiving? Maybe magical things have thoughts too...

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can keep it.

Background - This is the scene as I imagined could be described from an inanimate object's POV. Part of this was originally posted in the "If these things could speak..." thread at another forum but I expanded it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the dark I wait**

In the dark I wait. Hidden away from sight and sound for ages. I have lost count of the days, months or years. Only a plea from the right person at the right time can make me show myself. I wait.

Suddenly, I'm there. He asked for help and I have come to him. A boy, a child still, uncertain and untrained to my expert eye. He wields me without knowing how, but with such determination as I have not seen in a long time. Unknown to me of course, yet with a familiar feel nonetheless. A hero in the truest sense. He is afraid of the terrible beast before him but still he faces it.

He uses me to move the beast away from who he intends to save, a child saving another child. He is still a boy but I can sense strength he knows not. There is light in him, power much like the one I knew before. Another one is also there, dark as the one who wields me is light. This dark one commands the beast, his purpose is death.

It is time. I plunge into the beast and feel its life fading away in but a moment. Bittersweet victory it is. As the killing blow was struck, the beast also wounded the one who wields me. He is badly hurt, his life is surely fading away from him and he realizes it. He does not regret the price of what he has done. He leaves me where I am and moves away.

My purpose has been met and fulfilled. While I do not regret my purpose I rage at the price. I do not want him to die. I feel him fading away even as the light shines even more brightly inside him. I am a weapon. My purpose is sowing death. Still, I feel such despair at his approaching death. If I could but hope, but I am only a sword.

In the beast I stay. I can still sense things happening beyond me. The dark one mocks the boy of light and delights in his passing. A flash of fire and song. A sense of wings and flight. Tears from a burning heart reborn laid upon a poisoned wound. Where life was fading strength is gained. I have never experienced anything quite like this. I could not hope for reprieve but it still happened. I do not rage any more. How strange. Me, created to bring death, to celebrate a life spared.

The battle is not over yet. Dark and light now face each other. They are opposites in more ways that one, where one wishes to hurt and destroy the other yearns to save and care. They are both determined to vanquish the other. A wand of light and fire in the dark one's hand, a bite of death and poison in the light one's fist. The boy strikes first into the heart of a small book in front of him, with a scream of rage the dark one fades away.

He is tired and spent but now he is safe. No more monsters or shadows anymore. He picks himself up as well as the small, now stained, book. Strange that he would keep it but no matter. My old friend and hiding place is also lifted and then he reaches for me again. He will not leave me inside the beast and I am glad for that.

He approaches the child he followed down to this dark place. There is still life in her. As she wakes she is afraid but as he talks to her fear turns to regret and guilt. Such an innocent heart troubled by the events of today. I am sure she will come to see it could not have been another way. This confrontation was set in motion a long time ago and the players chosen without their consent. That is sometimes the way of fate.

In his hold I am. We leave this dark chamber behind and towards the light. We meet others also lost in this place. Another boy, terrified and angry with himself at having the other two in danger while he can not help them. His relief is such that he almost collapses when he sees them. Loyal and true heart, this was not your battle to face. Yours is still to come. There's also an older man, a liar and a thief, false hero as I have meet before.

Together we leave this place. The fire bird has returned and flies us all out of this hidden place. I have not been in true light for so long that I ache for it. I wonder if I'll be hidden away again for a next quest or if I'll be allowed to take a rest.

More people, explanations, this is not what I'm good at. I am a weapon I prefer action and adventure. An old man shining from within holds me for a moment and recognizes me for what I truly am. This old man shines somewhat like the boy, like the one I knew so well long before, but he is also different, incomplete. He is powerful but power is not enough at times. I have learned this in countless battles.

One last time the light one holds me, reading for the first time the inscription left on me. Does he recognize the name? It was so long ago since my owner walked among the living. I was first placed in his hand by his closest friend. A brother, if not of blood, then of battle. He hid me away after he raised me against his brother because he could not bear the sight of me after that. Maybe their names have been lost to all. Maybe not.

In the light I wait. A shelf and a glass case now hold me. No more darkness and hiding places for me for a time. I feel my purpose and his, the boy who freed me, could be still intertwined but I cannot be sure.

I see him every now and then when he visits the old man. He is growing up faster that he should. Burdens beyond his years have been placed on his shoulders. Still, his heart shines as brightly as ever, even in fear or guilt or pain. I wish I could help him again. Maybe I will. I can hope now. That was his gift to me. I wait.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes. Please,preety pleaselet me know what you think of this. It was my very first piece of fanfiction ever.

A/N #2 Also, if you like this one, keep in mind I usually post more than one story at a time, so be sure to check out the others under my author ID.

Thanks!


End file.
